Westfall
Westfall borders the Kingdom of Stormwind, populated by humans not under the Alliance’s complete control. The region was stolen right under the Alliance’s nose by its own people. This land has lain fallow since after the Second War, but is now held by the Defias Brotherhood. Stormwind claims the land, but it has found little time to be concerned with it, with insufficient funds and might to retake the region. A handful of farmers try to keep their land, and some even attempt a tithe to Stormwind, but most only grow enough to feed themselves. The People's Militia has erected a bastion of military power at Sentinel Hill from where they issue commands to anyone willing to aid the cause. Geography Westfall is a region of rolling pastures and farms, barren with drought and maltreatment. Fields are infested with carrion birds and rogue harvest watchers. The outlawed Defias Brotherhood possess a large mine with an entrance somewhere in the small town of Moonbrook, and they have connections with kobolds that occupy Jangolode Mine. Territories Dungeons Travel The Alliance has access to a flight path at Sentinel Hill. Neighboring zones *Elwynn Forest (L1-12): Alliance zone. Located northeast of Westfall, it can be accessed by foot or by flight path from Sentinel Hill. *Duskwood (L20-30): Predominantly Alliance, considered a Contested zone. Located east of Westfall, it can be accessed by flight path from Sentinel Hill. *Stranglethorn Vale (L30-45): Contested zone. Located south of Westfall, it can be accessed by swimming southeast along the river, swimming southwest along the coast, or flight path from Sentinel Hill. Key characters *Captain Danuvin *Captain Grayson *Gryan Stoutmantle Resources * Cloth: Linen Cloth, Wool Cloth * Herbs: Peacebloom, Silverleaf, Earthroot, Mageroyal, Swiftthistle, Briarthorn, Stranglekelp, Bruiseweed * Leather: Ruined Leather Scraps, Light Leather, Medium Leather * Ore: Copper Vein, Tin Vein, Silver Vein Notes *Dropped items in this area and their purpose: ** Oil: Used for the Lighthouse quest just offshore from the southwest tip of Westfall; ** Hops: Used for a brewing quest available south of Moonbrook in the Dagger Hills; ** Goretusk Snout, Murloc Eye, Stringy Vulture Meat: Used for Westfall Stew recipe at Saldean's Farm. ** Okra: Needed for Westfall Stew quest, but not an actual ingredient in Westfall Stew. *In northwestern Westfall, running along the cliff, there is a lone windmill with a tiny shack at its base. It is surrounded by 6-7 Defias mobs, levels 12-13, which respawn immediately upon death. Due to the difficulty (relative to player level) of fighting them, you should probably be level 24 or higher before taking them on. Grinding on these Defias at a high level can be useful for: ** Grinding or maxing new weapon proficiencies. ** Farming Linen (about 100 linen in just 5 minutes). ** Farming for Large Rope Nets that will occasionally drop. *The fastest way for an Alliance character to get to Yojamba Isle in Stranglethorn Vale is by flying to Sentinel Hill, riding across Westfall, or swimming south around the bend. *Items that include Weestfall in their name are the Chausses of Westfall and Tunic of Westfall. Images The Dagger Hills.jpg|The Dagger Hills Jangolode Mine.jpg|Jangolode Mine Westfall Lighthouse WoW.jpg|Westfall Lighthouse Related content *Westfall NPCs *Westfall mobs *Westfall quests fr:Marche de l'Ouest Category:Westfall